bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Petra
Appearance Best described as "If a Puma played Defensive Lineman", Petra is a large female and an imposing soldier. She maintains her mane in a sharp crewcut, snaps to attention when officers are in the room, and in general is easily identifiable even in a room of similarly colored Charr. Her horns are proud and arching, carefully etched with geometric patterns that she finds attractive and orderly. Rust-red fur stands in sharp contrast to the bright yellow flashes of fur on her tips, which is the general rumor of how she got the name "Sunflash" - though she'll tell you it's because the last thing her enemies see is the sun on her blade. Personality Blood Legion through and through. Highly motivated, highly dedicated. Anything along those lines is a perfect description, really. She's loud, proud, and does nothing in a small way, for better or worse. Her feirce temper is paired with jovial friendliness, a killing rage balanced by disciplined patience. It's easy to call her a Blood Legion grunt, and put her disintrest in less martial topics down to being a thick-skulled meat-shield moron, but Petra has a quick wit, and is a fast study of tactics and combat. She is far from stupid, and it's been a fast death for the enemies that dismiss her as such. History Childhood Petra was born to a farming mother who'd had a casual relationship with an Iron Legion smelter. She was turned over to the Farhar as soon as possible, and has had no further contact with her dam or sire. Such is the way of things, sometimes. In the Farhar, she was a quick study of anything that had to do with fighting. She routinely rounded on the other cubs, relishing their larger numbers and the chance to figure out a way to whoop them all. She was less apt at more schollarly persuits; having no real intrest in history or tradeskills. Destined for Blood Legion while the majority of her Farhar went elsewhere, Petra was bundled into an already existing Warband that had recently suffered terrible losses. The older charr continued to grow older, and by the time the battered soldiers hung up their blades for plows, proven soldier Petra was courting membership in the auspicious Blade Company... Recent An odd coupling in Strike Warband proved to be advantageous for both the lumbering soldier - who learned finesse - and the Ash Legion unit - who sometimes just needed something broken. She became fiercly loyal to her bandmates, particularly Legionaire Nalyxa Owlstrike and bandmate Treyo Snowstrike, whom she saw almost as a little brother. Most recently, however, an unexpected rivalry with Ru Talli was compounded when Flame Legion kidnappers crippled the chain of command. Rather than challenge Ru to combat and further weaken their ranks, and unable to tolerate the other female's continuous insults, Petra chose to voluntarily leave the Company. Gladium for the first time in her structured existance, Petra asked those she still trusted - Treyo and Zjarr Auricfang - to call her when the final assault was to occur. Partially to win back her place amongst the Blades, partially to personally bleed the Flame Legion, and mostly out of her continued loyalty to her warband and Legionaire. Abilities Strengths Petra is, in few words, a walking tank. She is large, she is tough, she is strong. A soldier's soldier in every way, she would march to the ends of the earth and have the determination to claw her way back. She also has the intelligence to use that strength well, and is quite the tactician when given the chance. Weaknesses Pride is, perhaps, Petra's biggest failing. She knows she's good, she knows she's loyal, and if either of those are called into question, she reacts sharply. The biggest example of that vice is her recent bout with Ru, which was initially brough about when the other female questioned her ability to follow orders, and her intelligence to do so. And on an interesting side note, Petra cannot swim, and despises water deep enough to submerge in.